Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the youngest child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. She is a graduate of Franklin Regional High School and now is attending West Virginia University. Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancer[3]; but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best. The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show and has filed a civil lawsuit against the producers and Abby, alleging intentional and negligent emotional distress inflicted upon Paige (pdf). Kelly has stated that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. Relationship with Mackenzie TBA Trivia *Brooke, Paige, and Kelly have all tweeted that they will be in the movie [http://www.untappedmovie.com/ Untapped], with details coming July 29, 2014. *Paige's favorite style of dance is musical theater, but her favorite to watch is acro.[11] *She has been in a trio with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler since she was four. *Her best friend since she was two is Chloe Lukasiak, and with their physical resemblance, the two are called "twinnies".[12] *When she grows up she wants to be a Rockette, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a physical therapist[11] or work with mentally challenged kids.[13] *Her favorite subject is math.[11] *Her nickname is Paigey Mack. *Maddie has called her the wildest person she has ever met.[14] *Her dog's name is Buddy. *She got braces around late July of 2012. Like Brooke's, they were removed by early May 2014.[15] *Paige's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. *Paige made a minor cameo in Drop Dead Diva in a video used to testify against Abby. *Her favorite color is pink.[11] *She was in the fourth grade, almost in fifth in when filming first began. *Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *During the third season, Abby began stating that Brooke and Paige were not really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show.[16] *Paige has a celebrity crush on Justin Bieber. *Her older sister, Brooke, was also a dancer at ALDC. *According to Kelly in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Paige thinks of Christi as a second mom. *Paige was the first dancer to forget a solo on stage. *She has shoulder-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. Her hair was neck-length and mostly straight in the first and early second season, but as episodes passed, it started to get curly and longer. Throughout the second season, Paige's hairstyle frequently changed from being a short bob to being long and curly. *With the time that Paige has been featured on Dance Moms, she has done approximately 11 solos shown on the show. Page Content Credit Category:Friends Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer